Missing Clare
by creativewriter123
Summary: When a event happens and the love of your life is taken from you, and you think you have those around you to support you, its a step forward. Hell you might end up falling in love again, everything is perfect, and life is fair right? "Hello Elijah" and that sentence broke him again. chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_If you had to choose between breathing or kissing her what would you do?_

It's has been exactly five days, eight hours and thirty nine minutes since I have last seen her. My heart was slowly beating inside of me, I was ready to give up in life. I was ready to with her that night, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me she was alive. I think a small part of me always wanted to believe our love was eternal, or how she liked to call it-a fairytale. Letting a small sigh escape my chapped lips, I pressed my forehead in the slightly chilled window overlooking my 43rd story window, I wanted to believe that the cold could ease some of my worries since my nerves were all over the place, not that I was stable before but she seemed to effortlessly know how to deal with someone like me. I can imagine her soft fingertips tangled in my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as she gazed into my eyes trying to sooth my soul as I was going through one of my panic attacks. I popped a blue pill into my mouth, swallowing it without water now regretting not having gone out for drinks with Adam last night after all. Pressing my uncoated fingertips inside my jeans front pocket, I slammed the front door and started on my way to the grocery store, I was running low in the fresh white roses for her. The Canadian air did nothing to help feel my warmth, but to be honest these days nothing could, every single thing would remind me of her. The way she smelled, the way her forehead would cease as her mouth pouted in concentration. The way her body heat would be next time as we made love all night. Not being glued to my ipod anymore let me hear my surroundings I noted that I was between Roger lane and Lucy Rd, I was able to clearly take in the crunchy leaves that I managed to step on, we were in the dreaded between climate between late fall early winter so you can just imagine.

Stretching my black beanie lower to cover my ears to attempt them from freezing I saw the WHOLEFOODS market just right ahead, all that I needed was to cross the street. Pressing the annoying crossing handle, I started obnoxious tapping my fingernails against the steel pole waiting impatiently waiting for the dreaded dial to start the countdown but to no avail. Groaning because at this time I was freezing my ass, frustration etched clear across my face as I got irritated as more seconds passed to alas the dial turned green, I let go of the pole and started my way across the street when…..

"_CLARE!" I let a broken wheeze, as I with foggy eyes, she didn't understand, she wouldn't let me explain anything. "Please just listen! It's not what it seems!" "NO!" she just had to let me explain and everything would be just fine. "NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! You're INSANE Elijah!" she screamed back at me, as she kept running away from me, pushing passed the trees and back to Morty. "Clare GET BACK HERE" I roared getting frustrated with her, WHY WASN'T SHE LETTING ME EXPLAIN? Giving not much of a choice I began to chase after her as she picked up speeding, letting small gasps. "Clare?" I asked worriedly when I saw her suddenly stop; she let a spine chilling sob, as I slowly and cautiously began to approach her, the air suddenly turned intense._

"HEY KID ARE YOU GOING TO CROSS OR WHAT!_"_

""YEAH, MOVE IT OR LOSE IT KID!" followed by an obnoxious string of car horns, shaking my head I was taken back to the present-where I was in the middle of the street-on my way to buy…flowers…white…flowers….Immediately I started jogging the rest of the walk, while cars wailed and honked, considering I had about seven second left. Luckily for me Canadians respect traffic rules and didn't just run me over.

**Author's note: I know this is a previous story here, but I went over it and decided to change the original plot a bit while keeping some similarities****. I want to start updating at least once a week and will do so unless something comes up. Thank you and I hope you give this story a chance!**


	2. Chapter 2

Patting I held my knees as fully crossed, gently grabbing the handle of the door, I pressed inward and the door swung opened followed by the oh so familiar chime of the bell, notifying the owner of my presence as they were soon accustomed to.

I smirked when a familiar set of buns were seen as they were being bounced from one aisle to the other, letting my hands clasp a random keychain I began to mentally count…five…four…feet prattle….three….a squeal…two…a small gasp…one…"ELI!" she beamed at me. Letting go of the key chain I gave her a sheepish look, and a nonchalant smirk "Hey Imo" she threw her arms around me and squeezed the daylights out of me, something that always takes me by surprise considering how tiny she is. Never the less I gave her a Simi equal greeting. Letting go, she made a face "Eli you're sweaty. What you do, run a marathon?" she exclaimed. I gave her a raised eyebrow and smirked "I thought you rather enjoyed seeing me sweaty." A slight red appeared at her cheeks as I let a chuckle escape my lips, she immediately gave me the evil eye and smacked my arm clearly embarrassed. "Ouch Imo, I'm very delicate don't you know!" she rolled her eyes and went behind the counter and crouched down as in searching for something, curiosity got the best of me, as I tried to go behind the counter when she popped, and whacked me with a rolled up newspaper. "Hey, employees only!" with the other hand she presented me with a small bouquet containing five white roses and gently ordered with a sad smile by Imogene. I swallowed the huge knot I had in the back of my throat, as I eagerly reached and withhold the flowers, giving her a thankful smile, and watery eyes I let the moment sink in. letting a painful breath I composed myself and gave her a tiny grin as I reached out for my wallet, out of habit when she stopped me and gave me a smile whispering how this was not trouble at all, so there was no requirement to pay her back. As if her family white roses weren't the whitest, softest and beautiful roses of wonder in the entire Canadian soil, one which was hard and not easily to come by, giving her a understanding look I managed to squeeze a twenty dollar bill and placed in in the counter, she gave me a skeptical look. "Buy yourself one of those banana muffins you like from the dot, hot chocolate and keep the change or give a nice tip Imo" she let a small irritated sigh but nodded none the less, giving her a last glance I turned my back and began to the walk to my house, having the strong urge to take the long way home…

A/N: here is part 2, thank you guys for giving this a shot..


	3. Chapter 3

_If you had to choose between making her smile or cry, how would you make it so that she cries because she is smiling?_

I got up, I'm not sure it was because of the annoying alarm clock or because I just couldn't keep my eyes close. I gazed at my ceiling in the complete darkness not caring about what time it was, or how far I was from being alright. I was just sad. I felt as my entire body was going to start crashing from within, this huge knot in my chest just kept getting tighter and tighter as I thought about her.

I remember the first time I told her to sleep with me, one breezy summer night we had the crazy idea of spending the day at her childhood park, she was ecstatic that I brought bread, she couldn't stop smiling, the perfect way to describe it was her being a kid in a candy shop for the very first time. Her pupils would dilate when the ducks would zoom across the water to first obtain the small crumb. I couldn't help but fall more in love with her at that moment, turns out we were out later than we intended due to the missed calls from both our parents, Clare was too scared to go home (at the time her parents were still together) that her parents were going to ground her even more so I gave her a suresmile and told her that Hotel Eli has been rated five stars and she so happened to be the very first customer after its grand opening, her eyes sparked and she wrapped her arms around me….

_Absentmindedly I started imagining running my fingers through her short curls as I reached and slid my hand out they would automatically spring back into life. Slowly and chastely I let my fingers then glide on new skin I haven't seen, she opted for a white spaghetti t shirt that gave me the opportunity of touching her soft and beautiful shoulders and let me access to her long swan like neck. Her soft breath fawning my bare chest would send unimaginable shivers all over my body, and would make my feet tingle with warmth and appreciation that this magnificent angel was truly mine. At this moment I was truly content with her placed like that, that I let myself imagine being able to stay like this moment in all eternity._

Turning to my side I knew I was just fooling myself when I was met with not the purest blue eyes I knew but with the shallow empty spot that was made of a bare white cover. With a small sigh I traced her figure on the bed already learning the way she would just doze off from previous events, the strong impulse to just correctly outline the form of her face, the way her body would curve, to the way her right leg would be smugly tucked underneath the left to the near perfect spot her curls would land. Letting the vision of her next to me sink in for a brief seconds I hoped out of bed and went straight to the shower letting the cold water un tense my muscles as much as possible, I not looking forward to go class or leave the house at any moment unless it was to go pick up flowers or go to the police station.

_They say after forty eight hours after you have gone missing you are pronounced dead._

Shampooing my hair, I let my nails dig into my scalp a bit too harshly I let a cuss word escape my lips. I felt a sharp pain when I started using body wash around my chest and arms. I looked down to see some red scraps that were beginning to settle in, being careful I let the water run and wash away the soap. After I got out I went and clicked on my answering machine letting the robotic voice fill the silence that was our apartment, I managed to find a clean pair of boxers and on the couch spread was clearly a handpicked outfit by my mom, a yellow note pack was placed on top of it with messy cursive.

Baby boy

When you wake up I brought some leftover chicken from the martins, please eat something. We are all worried about…her but you need to eat to keep up your strength or how else would you be able to give her one of your bear hugs once she's back?

-cece

Rolling my eyes, I let a smirk escape my lips but was short lived when a familiar voice erupted my peacefulness. She was calling, but I was too engrossed on the note to be on time to pick up the phone "Eli? Eli?" she frankly managed to choke out. "Damn it Elijah, I know you're there, just answer the damn phone already!" she sobbed. Rolling my eyes and growing irritated I was just pushing my arms unto my shirt socket just waiting for her to hang up. "Fine, listen…he's dead" a pregnant pause consumed us, my body became cold as I stayed in complete silence waiting for her to clarify who was dead. She managed to choke out a quick "Adam….." before the drop was clicked off….

a/n: here is the actual second chapter :) the one previous was just a little intermission between chapters. How is everyone doing today?


End file.
